pokemon_project_equalityfandomcom-20200215-history
Log:Changes
Pokémon *All Pokémon now have only one ability Nidoran *Male and Female forms now share a single dex entry Golduck *Now also -type Graveler *Now evolves into Golem when leveled-up while holding a Protector Slowpoke *No longer evolves into Slowking Slowbro *Now evolves into Slowking when leveled-up while holding a King's Rock Magneton *Now evolves into Magnezone when leveled-up while holding a Magnet Scyther *Base HP stat is now 65 instead of 70 Magikarp *Now evolves into Gyarados when leveled-up while holding a Dragon Scale Gyarados *Secondary type is now instead of Ditto *Base stat distribution is now 60/60/60/60/60/60 instead of 48/48/48/48/48/48 Eevee *Now evolves into Sylveon when exposed to a Shiny Stone Scizor *Base HP stat is now 75 instead of 70 *Base SpD stat is now 90 instead of 80 Blissey *Now also -type Sableye *Now adopts form and stats of Mega-evolution Mawile *Now adopts form and stats of Mega-evolution Trapinch *Typing is now / instead of pure Vibrava *Primary type is now instead of Flygon *Primary type is now instead of Feebas *Now evolves into Milotic when leveled-up while holding the Prism Scale Milotic *Now also -type Luxray *Now also -type Electivire *Now also -type Audino *Now also -type Flabébé *Now also -type *Now also in the Grass egg group Floette *Now also -type *Now also in the Grass egg group Florges *Now also -type *Now also in the Grass egg group *Base SpD stat is now 142 instead of 154 Comfey *Now also -type Abilities Blaze *Now triggers at 1/2 HP instead of 1/3 *Now boosts by 1.3x instead of 1.5x Flash Fire *Now boosts the priority of -type moves by 1 stage while above 1/2 HP Flower Veil *Now affects all types instead of only types Gale Wings *Now boosts priority while above 1/2 HP instead of only while at full HP Healer *Now boosts the effect of healing moves by 1.2x Motor Drive *Now boosts the priority of -type moves by 1 stage while above 1/2 HP Overgrow *Now triggers at 1/2 HP instead of 1/3 *Now boosts by 1.3x instead of 1.5x Torrent *Now triggers at 1/2 HP instead of 1/3 *Now boosts by 1.3x instead of 1.5x Moves *Base critical hit rate is now 0% *Moves may no longer have their PP increased Blizzard *No longer has a chance to freeze Dark Pulse *No longer has a chance to flinch Draco Meteor *Accuracy is now 100% Heat Wave *Accuracy is now 100% *No longer has a chance to burn Hurricane *No longer has a chance to confuse *Can no longer hit a Pokémon in the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly Ice Beam *No longer has a chance to freeze Leaf Storm *Accuracy is now 100% Overheat *Accuracy is now 100% Rock Slide *Accuracy is now 100% *No longer has a chance to flinch *Now has a 10% chance to lower the target's Defense by 1 stage Thunder *No longer has a chance to paralyze *Now has 2x power when targeting a Pokémon in the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly Waterfall *No longer has a chance to flinch